Amar no siempre es destruir
by Ilse Wayland
Summary: Entra y descubre junto a Blaine Anderson el mundo secreto de los Cazadores de Sombras,
1. Prólogo

Se que dije que esperaria hasta acabar mis otros fics pero esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla.

Esta historia es como un Crossover de la Saga de The Mortal Instruments con Glee, aun no se si ponga a personajes de la saga en la historia, lo pensare :) Si no han leido los libros y no saben de lo que habla la historia no se preocupen, el curioso de Blaine Anderson (que pronto aparecera) también tendrá sus dudas sobre el Mundo de las Sombras.

Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a RIB & todas las ideas de los Cazadores de Sombras a Cassie Clare.

* * *

_Prólogo_

El mundo ya no es el de antes, cada vez hay más peligro y menos Cazadores de Sombras. Desde lo que sucedió con Jonathan Morgenstern el número de cazadores ha disminuido notablemente, en cuanto una pareja de cazadores se entera que tendrá un hijo huye, comienzan una vida mundana para poder vivir en paz, sin ningún riesgo de muerte, sin ningún demonio o subterráneo asechándolos. Pero todavía hay valientes que no rechazan su raza, esos valientes que hacen lo posible porque el legado de los cazadores continúe, y también hay aquellos que no tienen otra opción que esa vida de peligro.

Kurt Hummel es un joven huérfano de 17 años, vive en el Instituto de Nueva York, fue abandonado ahí cuando solo tenía seis meses de vida, con él dejaron un sobre con el anillo de la familia Hummel y una nota que decía que el pequeño de ojos azules era un Cazador de Sombras y que su nombre era Kurt. Mary, la líder de instituto de Nueva York lo acogió y trato como otro hijo, investigo sobre el pasado de los Hummel, descubrió que los padres de Kurt fueron asesinados por un demonio mayor pero se seguía preguntando quien abandono esa noche fría al chico. Cuando Kurt cumplió 12 años llego el momento en que pusieran las primeras runas sobre su piel, Mary estaba asustada, tal vez el pequeño no era en realidad un Nefilim, tenía miedo de perderlo, sabía que si Kurt era en realidad un mundano se convertiría en un repudiado en el momento en que una estela tocara su piel. Afortunadamente todo salió bien, el pequeño Hummel entrenaba duro aunque sabía que no podría luchar hasta cumplir los 18; Kurt era muy cercano a los hijos de Mary, Sebastián, su hijo mayor, se convirtió en el _parabatai_ de Kurt a los 13 años, nada podía hacer que se separaran, Quinn, su otra hija, también era muy cercana a Kurt pero no tanto como Sebastián.

Kurt y Sebastián se dedican a buscar a las familias desertoras, se acercan a sus hijos y hacen que amen el mundo de las sombras para que abandones a sus padres y vayan al Instituto para tomar el entrenamiento necesario para convertirse en Cazadores. Kurt odia hacer eso, aunque lo oculta muy bien, si el tuviera la oportunidad se volvería un chico mundano, iría a la escuela, tendría citas, tareas y problemas tontos como cualquier chico normal, pero no podía, no era solo por el hecho de que no tenía a donde ir o como sobrevivir, no podía traicionar a los Fabray, ellos habían sido como una familia para él, y mucho menor podía abandonar a Sebastián, su mejor amigo.

El hecho de tener que reclutar más Cazadores le hacía a Kurt desear más una vida mundana, tal vez si peleara, si cazara demonios, todo sería diferente, se supone que ese era el objetivo de los Nefilim, cazar demonios para proteger a los humanos y no permitir que los submundos rompan los tratados, una parte de él sabía que si peleaba una vez, una sola vez, no habría marcha atrás, no podría abandonar esa vida.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews! C:**


	2. Capítulo 1

**ValeAsencio:** Creo que será más como Clary & Jace (:

**KlainerDCbowties:** Yo también me lo imagino *-*

**Klaineadiciton:** Espero que conforme avance la historia todo sea más claro :)

Bien aquí esta el primer capítulo, es MUY corto pero es para que tengan una probadita ;)

Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a RIB & todas las ideas de los Cazadores de Sombras a Cassie Clare.

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Solo seis meses faltaban para el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Kurt, Sebastián sabía que ese día seria especial, su _parabatai_ contaba los días para que llegara su cumpleaños.

Sebastián no podía describir los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kurt, el día que regreso de su estadía en el Instituto de Londres se encontró con la mejor sorpresa de su vida, con ese pequeño castaño de hermosos ojos azules que pronto se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Sebastián quería preparar una gran sorpresa para su amigo pero no sabía qué hacer, Kurt era una persona tan complicada, siempre con su deseo de ser un ser humano normal aunque sin admitirlo, iba a clubes, fiestas, restaurantes, a cualquier lugar donde hubiera mundanos y simplemente los miraba, cuando lo hacia sus ojos estaban llenos de envidia, y Sebastián tenía miedo, miedo de que un día Kurt se fuera y lo dejara solo, sí, tenía a sus padres y a su hermana pero no era los mismo, Kurt era irremplazable para él.

-¿Sebastián? - Escuchó la voz de su _parabatai_ a su lado. Estaban celebrando que reclutaron cinco jóvenes cazadores, estaban dando un paseo por Central Park, muchos mundanos caminaban alrededor de ellos, claro que no los podían ver gracias al glamour.

-¿Qué pasa? - Sebastián miro a Kurt, sus ojos azules brillaban, como siempre lo hacían al pasear por el lugar.

-Allá. - Kurt señalo a una multitud que brincaba al son de las notas musicales. – Hay una banda, tenemos que ir a verla. – Kurt tomo la mano se Sebastián y lo jalo hasta donde estaba la banda, la canción que estaba anteriormente terminaba, ahora iniciaba una suave melodía. Kurt daba brinquitos para ver el escenario mientras Sebastián tenia horrible mueca en la cara, odiaba estar rodeado de mundanos, desde pequeño siempre pensó en ellos como seres débiles e inferiores, le causaban más repugnancia que un submundo y algunas veces hasta más que un demonio.

-Kurt, hay mucha gente, mejor vámonos. – La mano de Sebastián iba a tomar la de Kurt cuando la gente se empezó a dispersar, solo quedaron unos pocos mirando entrañablemente al escenario, la mayoría eran chicas soltando suspiros, cuando Kurt y Sebastián se acercaron más al escenario pudieron ver mejor a la banda. El baterista era un chico dos o tres años mayor que Sebastián con cabello negro y un poco largo, traía una playera negra con algo escrito y unos vaqueros deslavados, el chico de la guitarra parecía aún más grande que el baterista, tal vez por su complexión, vestía con una camiseta gris sin mangas que se alineaba perfectamente con su cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos brazos, sus pantalones no se ajustaban mucho a sus piernas, sus tenis eran unos Vans negros, el chico era puesto pero alguien tenía que enseñarle a vestirse. Por ultimo estaba el vocalista, el chico desencajaba completamente con los otros dos, usaba unos entallados pantalones rojos que llegaban arriba del tobillo, una playera negra con la que se le marcaban sus músculos y un corbatín con rayas rojas, blancas y negras, su cabello estaba aplastado por una enorme capa de gel, y sus ojos, sus ojos estaban clavados en Kurt.

Él chico de ojos avellana estaba viendo fijamente a Kurt, Sebastián vio que su amigo le regresaba la mirada al vocalista, el ojiazul tenía la boca ligeramente abierta de sorpresa. La canción termino, la banda comenzó a empacar sus instrumentos mientras varias chicas subían a felicitarlos, antes de que Sebastián se diera cuenta Kurt caminaba hacia el chico de pantalones rojos.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto cuando alcanzo al ojiazul.

-Él nos puede ver, él es uno de nosotros. – Dijo el chico entusiasmado.

-Que nos pueda ver no significa que sea un Nefilim, puede ser un submundo, puede ser un hombre lobo o un vampiro, o tal vez un simple mundano con visión.

-Pues hay que averiguarlo. - Kurt se acercó hasta que el moreno lleno de gel fijo su mirada en él, el ojiazul movió la cabeza para que el chico lo siguiera. El vocalista les dijo algo a sus amigos y fue tras Kurt.

Kurt camino por las calles de Nueva York seguido por el chico de pantalones rojos, Sebastián iba tras de ellos mirando con asco al morocho frente a él. Caminaron hasta un callejón por donde no transitaban personas. El morocho tenía una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sebastián.

-¿Me van a asaltar? - Pregunto asustado. Sebastián rio mientras se paraba al lado de Kurt. El chico mundano camino lentamente para atrás hasta que su espalda choco con la sucia pared del callejón.

-No te asustes, no te haremos nada. - Kurt le dio una dulce sonrisa pero a pesar de eso, el otro chico seguía con su expresión asustada mirando entre Kurt y Sebastián.

-Sigo creyendo que esto no es buena idea. - Susurró Sebastián a Kurt.

-Cálmate Seb. – Kurt trato de acercarse al morocho pero él se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto el chico, Kurt abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerro cuando se escucharon ruidos en los contenedores de basura que estaban en la esquina del callejón, Sebastián se paró enfrente de Kurt de manera protectora, el ojiazul lo empujó un poco para avanzar más cuando las grandes bolsas negras de un contenedor empezaron a moverse, Kurt puso su mano en la empuñadura del cuchillo de serafín que estaba ajustado en su cinturón y lo sacó lentamente. Las bolsas cayeron del contenedor dejando salir a un ser con forma de ciempiés gigante con pinchos y un aguijón en la cola. Un demonio rapiñador que se acercaba lentamente a los tres chicos.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Blaine no pensó cuando siguió al hermoso chico de ojos azules, en realidad si pensó, pensó en saber algo sobre ese ser tan perfecto vestido completamente de negro, debió pensar que había algo malo con él porque ¿quién se viste completamente de negro? Bueno esos pantalones de cuero le quedaban muy bien y ese chaleco hacia resaltar sus brazos, no tenía tantos músculos pero se defendía muy bien, pero lo que más había llamado la atención de Blaine fueron sus ojos, en Central Park parecían verdes pero después se veían claramente azules y eran tan profundos como si con una mirada él pudiera ver su interior. Pero a pesar de la hermosura del chico se arrepentía de seguirlo, justo en ese momento, en ese callejón, mirando esa cosa extraña avanzando hacia ellos deseaba haberse quedado con su hermano y con Nick para ir por un helado.

La cosa avanzo rápidamente hacía ellos, el ojiazul se agacho para esquivarla, Blaine se quedó inmóvil al ver que ese ser se dirigía hacia él, estaba a unos segundos de ser aplastado por esa asquerosa cosa cuando alguien lo empujo y cayó al piso, cerró los ojos ante el impacto, los brazos a su alrededor desaparecieron, abrió los ojos y vio al ojiazul con un cuchillo que era más largo que cualquier cuchillo casero en las manos, la cosa estaba despegándose de la pared dejando una sustancia pegajosa en ella, se dio la vuelta y avanzo hacia el ojiazul, el chico se hizo a un lado cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de ese monstruo pegajoso y lo partió a la mitad con su cuchillo, la cosa se convirtió en una sustancia negra y después desapareció. El ojiazul acomodo el cuchillo a su cinturón y camino hacia él, Blaine tenía la respiración agitada y sumamente rápido. El chico sonrió mientras se acercaba a Blaine, era una sonrisa llena de cariño, el morocho iba a sonreír cuando se dio cuenta que la sonrisa no era dirigida a él sino al chico que estaba a su lado.

-Eso fue asombroso. - Dijo emocionado el ojiazul ofreciéndole la mano al chico castaño al lado de Blaine.

-Nos atacó un demonio, Kurt, casi mata al mundi, al que por cierto tuve que salvar. - Tomó la mano del ojiazul y se impulsó para ponerse de pie. - No entiendo que hacía un demonio aquí, se supone que los Cazadores mayores los mantienen a raya.

-Fue asombroso. - Dijo otra vez el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa. Blaine seguía en el piso mirando como esos extraños chicos hablaban de demonios como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El chico de piel pálida se dio cuenta que Blaine seguía en el piso y le ofreció una mano, el morocho dudo para tomarla. - No muerdo. - Blaine tomo su mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando se levantó no quito su mano de la del castaño y él tampoco mostro señales de querer hacerlo. El chico de ojos verdes carraspeó, inmediatamente el ojiazul quito su mano de la de Blaine.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué era eso? - Preguntó el morocho guardando las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Yo soy Kurt Hummel y él. - Dijo señalando al ojiverde. - Es Sebastián Fabray. - Blaine miró a Sebastián, el chico se veía completamente arrogante, miraba al morocho como si fuera una cucaracha o cualquier otro bicho asqueroso, sus ojos eran verdes oscuro, era un poco más alto que Kurt, tal vez eran primos, tal vez por eso Kurt le dio una mirada llena de cariño, o tal vez Blaine no debería de tratar relacionarlos con una lazo familiar para tener un esperanza con el ojiazul. - Y lo que nos atacó era un demonio rapiñador, son demonios estúpidos y la mayoría de las veces son controlados por demonios mayores.

-¿Demonio? ¿Estas bromeando? - Blaine camino hacia atrás, cuando Kurt trató de acercarse se dio la vuelta y corrió.

-¡No puedes escapar de tu destino! - Le gritó Kurt con un tono de diversión, Blaine no miro atrás, seguro todo era una alucinación, Kurt no era real, Sebastián no era real y el demonio no era real, entonces... ¿Blaine se estaba volviendo loco?

* * *

Mary Fabray, una mujer rubia de ojos cafés, pequeña en comparación de sus hijos y su marido, delgada pero fuerte, estaba en la biblioteca del instituto de Nueva York leyendo una carta del Cónsul, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, cada vez llegaban más demonios y más submundos se revelaban quebrantando los tratados, los Cazadores de Sombras tenían que actuar ya o todo se les saldría de las manos.

-No puedo creer que no me dejarás ir tras él, Seb. - Se escuchó la voz de Kurt retumbando en el pasillo.

-No vale la pena, Kurt. - Sebastián y Kurt aparecieron en la puerta de la biblioteca, ambos con grandes sonrisas, Mary guardo la carta del Cónsul, sus hijos no debían enterarse de eso, mucho menos Kurt, él que era como el hijo mayor de Mary y que moría de ganas de combatir demonios. - Hola mamá. - Sebastián fue a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él era muy cariñoso pero solo con ella, Quinn y Kurt, a los dos años, Eliot el esposo de Mary lo mandó al instituto de Inglaterra para ser educado por su tío, cuando regreso, era desconfiado, solitario y tenía un enorme desprecio por las personas que no fueran Nefilims.

-Mary sucedió algo fantástico. - Dijo Kurt emocionado, se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio igual que Sebastián. - Seb y yo paseábamos cuando un rapiñador nos atacó y yo lo elimine. - Dijo con orgullo. El corazón de Mary se aceleró, sus hijos nunca habían sido atacados por demonios ni siquiera habían visto uno.

-¿Dónde estaban? - Pregunto preocupada.

-Por Central Park. - Contesto Sebastián.

-Eso es muy extraño, nunca ha habido actividad demoniaca por esa parte de la ciudad.

-¿De qué hablan? - Eliot Fabray entro con un libro en la mano. Sebastián y Eliot eran muy parecidos, la misma estatura, el mismo cabello castaño, los mismos ojos verdes, Eliot tenía un poco de barba y siempre tenía el cabello desordenado, a pesar del parecido de padre e hijo ellos no se llevaban muy bien, Eliot siempre quiso más a Quinn y a Sebastián le daba lo mismo si padre estaba o no en su vida.

-A los chicos los atacó un demonio rapiñador por Central Park.

-¿Central Park? ¿Y qué hicieron?

-Lo corte por la mitad. - Dijo Kurt orgullosamente.

-¡Tu primer demonio! Bien hecho, hijo. - Kurt y Eliot chocaron sus palmas. - ¿Y tú que hiciste mientras tanto, Sebastián? - Le dijo Eliot secamente. Sebastián miro para otro lado sin decir nada. Mary y Kurt miraron entre uno y otro.

-Sebastián salvo a un chico. - Dijo Kurt después de un momento. - El demonio atacó al chico y Seb lo salvó.

-¿Un chico? ¿Un mundano? - Preguntó Mary a Sebastián.

-Creo que es un Cazador, él nos pudo ver, íbamos a hablar con él cuando vimos al demonio. - Contesto Kurt.

-¿Y qué les dijo? - Pregunto Eliot.

-El salió huyendo cuanto mate al demonio, creyó que éramos unos lunáticos.

-Chicos vayan a festejar su primer demonio. - Les dijo Mary. Kurt se levantó con un brinquito y Sebastián lo siguió con la cabeza gacha. - Lleven a Quinn con ustedes. - Kurt asintió y salió de la biblioteca junto con Sebastián.

-Kurt será una leyenda, lo presiento, él tiene alma de guerrero. - Dijo Eliot con emoción, se sentó en la silla anteriormente ocupada por Kurt. - Cuando entrenábamos siempre daba lo mejor de sí, lo crie tan bien.

-Deberías de convivir más con Sebastián en vez de alardear de Kurt. - Reprocho Mary. - Él es tu hijo y te necesita.

-Kurt también es mi hijo, además Sebastián no tiene interés en convivir conmigo.

-¿Se lo has preguntado?

-No... Pero lo demuestra.

-¿No te arrepientes de mandarlo a Inglaterra?

-Ya no es tiempo de arrepentirse, Sebastián tiene 16 años, ya no se puede arreglar.

-Nuestro hijo no está roto.

-Si... - Dijo Eliot mirando a la nada. - Yo sé que lo está.

* * *

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de Quinn, la rubia dejo el libro que estaba leyendo en su mesita de noche y fue a abrir la puerta, había tenido un día demasiado aburrido, como cualquier otro en su vida, su padre no la dejaba ir con Kurt y Sebastián aunque su trabajo no era para nada peligroso, ella se tenía que quedar en casa como una muñequita de porcelana.

-Quinny. - Dijo Kurt cuando la chica abrió la puerta. - Es noche de fiesta, cariño, así que ponte un vestido corto y tacones porque esta noche arrasaremos.

-¿Fiesta? - Dijo la rubia confundida.

-Mejor ahí que quedarnos aquí y ver películas. - Dijo Sebastián, entro a la habitación y se acostó en la cama de su hermana.

-No seas aburrido, Seb, un chico lobo tiene una fiesta esta noche y yo estoy invitado. - Kurt abrió el armario de Quinn y rebusco en el.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó Quinn, sus ojos brillaban, nunca había ido a una fiesta de Nefilims y mucho menos a una de submundos pero Kurt siempre hablaba maravillas de esas fiestas y más de las de los licántropos.

-No iremos a una fiesta de submundos. - Dijo Sebastián mirando a Kurt.

-Si iremos. - Dijo Kurt saliendo del armario con un vestido rojo que Quinn nunca había usado y unas zapatillas muy altas negras. - Ponte esto, más tarde vengo para trabajar en tu cabello, Sebastián es tu turno.

-¿Turno para qué?

-Para quitarte esa ropa. - Dijo el ojiazul como si nada sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que provoco en Sebastián. - No puedes ir vestido así. - Kurt tomo la mano del hermano de Quinn y salió de la habitación. El rubio fue feliz a la ducha, iría a su primera fiesta esa noche y seguro seria inolvidable.

* * *

-¡Blaine! ¡Despierta, cariño! - Hunter sacudió el hombro de Blaine. - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Déjame solo Hunter, no quiero hablar ahora. - Se quejó Blaine, tomo su sabana y se cubrió totalmente con ella.

-Blaine, me entere sobre una fiesta en Brooklyn, dicen que será grandiosa, tenemos que ir. - Dijo el castaño sentándose al lado de Blaine.

-Papá nos prohibir ir a Brooklyn.

-Papá no está, no seas mojigato. - Blaine se descubrió y golpeo la cabeza de su hermano con una almohada.

-Si voy contigo, ¿me dejaras cantar mis propias canciones para las próximas presentaciones?

-Lo prometo, hermanito.

-Bien.

-Ahora dime que te sucedió.

-Vi a una cosa... Una cosa asquerosa y esos chicos dijeron que... - Lo interrumpió en sonido del celular de Hunter.

-Hey Nick. - Contesto Hunter. - Si iremos. - Hunter salió de la habitación del morocho dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Blaine se volvió a recostar, no quería ir a la fiesta, solo quería dormir y dejar de pensar en el encuentro con Kurt y ese demonio, nunca antes había visto una cosa así, cuando era pequeño veía cosas extrañas, como pequeñas personitas en las flores y gnomos que se movían, pero su padre le decía que era su imaginación y Hunter siempre estaba ocupando recibiendo la atención de los demás que nunca le hacía caso y termino creyendo que imaginaba cosas, después se adentró en sus libros y tareas para dejar de pensar en esas cosas y lo logro nunca más volvió a verlas, hasta ahora.

* * *

Sebastián esperaba sentado en la isla de la cocina a Kurt y Quinn, estaba usando sus clásicos pantalones de cuero para combate aunque su _parabatai_ insistió varias veces en que usara otra cosa, también traía una playera negra y su chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, se puso unos converse que Kurt le regalo; movía sus pies de atrás para delante como un niño pequeño, estaba comiendo una fresa cuando su padre entro a la habitación.

-Bájate de ahí. - Le ordenó, Sebastián se bajó de mala gana, apoyó su cadera contra la orilla de la isla. - ¿A dónde irán? - Eliot Smythe saco una soda del refrigerador y su apoyo del lado contrario de Sebastián en la isla mirándolo.

-A cenar. - Mintió. Sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que convivieran con submundos, si sabía de la fiesta no los dejaría ir y mucho menos a su pequeña Quinn.

-Ah. - Dijo después de dar un tragó de su soda, miro incómodamente al ojiverde por un rato. - Que se diviertan. - Dijo antes de salir de la cocina, Sebastián rodo los ojos y volvió a sentarse en la isla y comer fresas.

-Me encantan las fresas. - Dijo una voz seductora desde la puerta, volteo para ver a Kurt acercarse a él, usaba unos pantalones negros entallados, unas botas negras que le llegaban abajo de la rodilla y una playera negra con cuello en v. Kurt llego hasta él y puso una mano sobre su muslo. - Son deliciosas. ¿Sabes que más es delicioso? - Sebastián negó lentamente, sus mejillas ya tenían tono rojizo. - Tú. - Kurt se alzó de puntitas para alcanzar el rostro de Sebastián pero justo cuando sus labios se iban a juntar escucharon taconeos en el pasillo y se separaron inmediatamente. Quinn entro a la cocina con el atuendo que Kurt le escogió más temprano y el cabello rizado, se veía espectacular.

-Te ves hermosa, Quinn. - Dijo Sebastián con ternura. Su hermana se sonrojo y lo golpeo en el abdomen. - Auh. Te alago y me golpeas.

-Creo que es mejor irnos porque si sus padres ven Quinn así no la dejaran salir nunca más. - Dijo Kurt.

-Ni yo lo haría. - Dijo Sebastián. De un brinco se puso al lado de Quinn. Los tres jóvenes salieron del Instituto hacia Brooklyn.

* * *

Desde una calle antes ya se escuchaba la música, Blaine traía unos vaqueros, una playera bajo una sudadera azul marino y un par tenis, ni siquiera arreglo su cabello, por otro lado, Nick y Hunter se veían relucientes, tardaron una hora en arreglarse, cuando llegaron a Brooklyn ya eran las 10 de la noche. La casa donde era la fiesta lucía bastante tenebrosa, era gris y de tres pisos, la puerta estaba abierta así que los chicos pasaron sin problemas, lo único que iluminaba el interior eran grandes velas que formaban una pasillo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, cuando entraron al patio trasero se pararon en seco. El lugar estaba lleno de personas extrañas, vestimentas extravagantes, orejas puntiagudas, cabelleras coloridas, ojos y piel de colores, todo tipo de estaturas, dientes afilados, todos eran... Monstruos.

-¿Es una fiesta de disfraces? - Cuestionó Nick a Hunter.

-No lo sabía. - Contestó el castaño.

-¿Quién te invito? - Dijo Nick. Hunter miro hacia otro lado.

-Nadie me invito. - Susurro el castaño. Blaine y Nick lo miraron acusatoriamente.

-Es mejor irnos. - Dijo Blaine. El ojimiel se volteó pero choco con alguien y retrocedió.

-Miren lo que el viento nos ha traído. - Dijo Kurt frente a él, Sebastián estaba a su lado y del otro estaba una joven rubia.

-Ellos también vienen normal, podemos quedarnos. - Dijo Hunter a un lado de Blaine.

-Es mejor irnos. - Blaine avanzo hacia la salida pero la mano de Kurt tomo su muñeca, se impresiono de la increíble fuerza de su agarre.

-Quédense. - Le dijo el ojiazul mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada era más intensa de lo que era más temprano.

-Nos quedaremos. - Dijo Hunter. - Por cierto yo soy Hunter Anderson. - Señalo al morocho a su lado. - Él es Nick y él... - Tomó a Blaine de ser mano y lo atrajo hacia él. - Es mi hermanito Blaine.

Kurt sonrió. - Yo soy Kurt Hummel.

-Quinn Fabray. - Dijo la rubia. Todos miraron al castaño al lado de Kurt pero el miraba a otro lado con una mueca de fastidio. - Él es mi hermano Sebastián, él cual es muy grosero, no se lo tomen personal.

-Kurt Hummel. - Dijo una voz ronca detrás de Blaine. Un joven con cabello gris abrazó a Kurt. El pecho de Blaine se calentó al ver la cercanía de los chicos, su rostro se puso rojo y parecía que no era el único molesto con la situación, cuando desvió sus ojos a Sebastián vio como el chico mataba con la mirada al amigo de Kurt.

-Harry, gracias por invitarme. - Dijo Kurt cuando su amigo dejo de abrazarlo. - Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a unos amigos.

-Cualquier amigo tuyo es amigo mío. - Dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada de Kurt. - Además es bueno tener amigos Cazadores. - Agregó dando una mirada a los demás. - Tengo que ir a ver que la manada no haga problemas, sabes como son. - Kurt rio con él. - Nos vemos más tarde. - Le guiño el ojo y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Es hora de divertirnos. - Dijo Kurt. - Una advertencia por nada del mundo ingieran las bebidas de colores. - Advirtió a Blaine, Hunter y Nick. - Tengo que ir a arreglar un asunto, los veo en un rato. - El ojiazul se fue por el camino por donde Harry había desaparecido. Sebastián le susurró algo a su hermana y también se perdió entre la multitud.

-Yo... Iré por ahí. - Dijo Quinn antes de irse hacia una mesa con bebidas.

-Esa chica es hermosa. - Comento Nick. Para la sorpresa de Blaine, Hunter no dijo nada, cuando lo miro tenía con la mirada perdida.

-Yo tengo que hacer algo. - Les dijo Blaine, Nick asintió con la cabeza. Blaine empezó a hacer camino entre las personas, necesitaba hablar con Kurt sobre lo que había sucedido en su encuentro anterior. Tardo para encontrarlo entre tantas personas, Kurt estaba en una esquina del patio rodeado de chicos que lo miraban encantados, Sebastián estaba a un metro de ellos con los brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo. Los ojos de Kurt pronto se encontraron con los suyos, les dijo algo a sus amigos y camino hacia él, Sebastián lo siguió después de unos segundos.

-¿Divirtiéndote? – Le pregunto el ojiazul.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Son Cazadores? ¿Si son Cazadores por qué te comportaste así por el demonio? – Pregunto Sebastián a un lado de Kurt.

-No sé de qué están hablando pero quiero saberlo… ¿qué son ustedes? – Pregunto el morocho mirando a Kurt.

-Somos Cazadores de Sombras, mitad ángeles, mitad humanos. – Blaine rio ante la respuesta de Kurt, si el bien podría pasar por un ángel, pero lo que decía era una tontería, se puso serio al ver el rostro del ojiazul, él no se estaba riendo.

-¿Ha-hablas en serio? – Tartamudeo Blaine.

-Sí, nosotros no somos humanos, no completamente, como todos los que están aquí. – Dijo señalando alrededor. – Todos ellos, licántropos, vampiros, hadas, duendes, todos del mundo de la sombras. – Blaine miro a su alrededor, todos se veían tan reales para ser disfraces. – Y tú… - Blaine devolvió su atención a Kurt. – eres un Cazador de Sombras, Blaine, como nosotros.

-Kurt ni siquiera… - Empezaba a decir Sebastián cuando se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

De repente todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida, empujando a Blaine lejos de Kurt y Sebastián, el morocho entre tanta confusión no podía ver a su hermano y a Nick, un chico lo empujo tan fuerte que cayó al piso, fue pateado repetidas veces por las personas que querían salir, habia gritos por todas partes, Blaine intento levantarse, necesitaba encontrar a su acompañantes y salir de ahí, pero fue derribado de nuevo, el cuerpo de una chica cayó sobre sus piernas, la joven de movió un poco y miro el rostro de Blaine, el ojimiel vio sus ojos suplicantes antes de que un hombre totalmente pálido con sombras azuladas definiendo las curvas de su cara le cortara el cuello, el hombre vio a Blaine y alzo su mano con garras llenas de la sangre de la joven, el morocho puso su brazo para protegerse, sintió como las garras se le clavan en la carne y abrían su piel, el hombre tomo sus ríos con la otra mano, iba a cortar su cuello, Blaine lo sabía, ese era el fin, el hombre fue derribado por Sebastián, los dos cayeron rodando por el piso, Blaine dejo caer su cabeza, su visión se empezaba a hacer borrosa.

-¿Estas bien? – Kurt apareció frente a él pero parecía un sueño, poco después Sebastián apareció junto a él murmurando maldiciones.

-Agh su brazo. – Dijo Sebastián. Blaine sintió como Kurt tomo su brazo pero no pudo verlo, su ojos cada vez se cerraban más. – Kurt, ¿qué haces?

-Si... – La voz de Kurt estaba desapareciendo. - …morir. – El morocho sintió como algo quemo su piel y después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

**ValeAsencio:** A mi también :3 Bueno creo que todas las parejas son adorables.

**Gabriela C: **¿Me mataras después de leer como termino este?

**Elbereth3:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo :)

_**¡Espero sus reviews! Y si tienen preguntas no duden en decirmelas :)**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3 _

-Eran neófitos, todos ellos. - Dijo Sebastián. Él, Quinn, sus padres y Kurt estaban en la sala del Instituto. Habían sido atacados por vampiros neófitos en la fiesta del amigo de Kurt, el ojiazul mató a la mayoría de estos y aunque fue emocionante, no lo disfruto en lo más mínimo, su cabeza estaba llena por otra cosa, por unos ojos color avellana y unos hermosos rizos, no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine, el corte que le hizo el vampiro fue muy profundo, Kurt le aplico un _iratze_, si, fue arriesgado, pero tenía que hacer algo o el chico se desangraría, Sebastián lo cuido mientras Kurt busco a Quinn y a los acompañantes de Blaine, cuando los encontró sanos y salvos los llevaron al Instituto, la manada de Harry se encargó de los vampiros; Sebastián cargo a Blaine todo el camino, Hunter, el hermano del morocho lucía bastante preocupado, y Nick aún estaba en shock, Quinn lo ayudo a caminar hasta que llegaron al Instituto. Los Smythe más grandes no estaban, llevaron a Nick y a Hunter a una de las habitaciones y a Blaine a otra, Quinn, quien sabía bastante sobre curaciones, se encargó de limpiar lo que quedaba de la herida, pero a pesar de eso Blaine seguía inconsciente.

Kurt no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro en el pasillo mientras Quinn se encargaba de Blaine, estaba irritado, cansado y asustado, y que Sebastián lo viera acusatoriamente no ayudaba en nada, el ojiverde estaba a cruzado de brazos, inclinado levemente hacia atrás dejando su espalda recargada contra la pared, su típica pose arrogante, a Kurt le gustaba, la mayor parte del tiempo pero justo en ese momento lo exasperaba.

Quinn salió unos minutos después, Blaine estaría bien, solo tenía que descansar, la forma en que la rubia lo dijo tranquilizaría a cualquiera pero Kurt solo se alteró más, necesitaba que los ojos avellana de Blaine estuvieran abiertos para que lo miraran como solo él podía hacerlo, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, necesitaba escuchar eso dulce voz, lo necesitaba a él. Quinn les avisó a Nick y Hunter sobre el estado de Blaine, Kurt quería entrar a ver al morocho pero escucho llegar a Mary y Eliot llegar, fue por Sebastián y Quinn para ir a verlos, los encontraron en la sala discutiendo sobre algo que Kurt no pudo saber porque se callaron inmediatamente al verlos. Sebastián fue el que les conto todo, sus padres lo escucharon atentamente sin interrumpir y Kurt no podía decir que estaban pensando porque sus expresiones no revelaban nada en absoluto.

-¡¿Por qué demonios estaban en una fiesta de submundos?! - Les gritó Eliot cuando Sebastián terminó su narración. Los tres jóvenes bajaron la mirada, ninguno contestó. - Sebastián. - Dijo firmemente el hombre acercándose a su hijo. - Contesta. - El ojiverde lo miró apretando los labios y con la mirada llena de rabia, a Kurt le asustaba verlo así, a veces no lo reconocía.

-Fue mi idea. - Dijo Kurt sin titubear, Eliot dirigió si mirada hacia él, estaba claramente sorprendido.

-Pero nosotros dijimos que sí. - Dijo Quinn rápidamente, en sus ojos se veía lo aterrada que estaba, ir a tu primera fiesta y que esta termine en sangre y gritos no debe ser nada reconfortante. Eliot la miró por primera vez desde que llegaron, paso su mirada varias veces por la ropa de Quinn que tenía algo de la sangre de Blaine.

-Vete a cambiar ahora mismo, Quinn. - Era la primera vez que Kurt escuchaba a Eliot hablarle tan duro a la pequeña rubia. - AHORA. - Gritó al ver que Quinn no se movía. La chica salió corriendo sin decir nada. -USTEDES SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES. - Gritó paseando su mirada de Sebastián a Kurt. - LLEVARON A SU HERMANITA A UNA FIESTA DE SUBMUNDOS SIN NUESTRO PERMISO.

-Cariño, cálmate. - Intervino Mary sobando los hombros de su esposo, Eliot masajeo sus cienes cerrando los ojos, inhaló profundamente algunas veces antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

-Estarán castigados. - Dijo más tranquilo, Kurt nunca había estado castigado, la idea lo irritaba pero no podía quejarse, no en ese momento tan tenso. - Un mes sin salir más que para sus obligaciones para con la Clave... Al menos díganme que mataron a algunos de esos malditos chupasangre.

-Lo hicimos. - Dijo Kurt compartiendo una sonrisa con Eliot.

-Kurt lo hizo. - Corrigió Sebastián.

-Tú salvaste a Blaine, por segunda vez. - Kurt apretó el hombro de Sebastián con cariño, el ojiverde no era de los que tomaban el crédito de los demás y lo presumían como suyo, eso era algo que le gustaba de él.

-¿Blaine? - Preguntó Mary confundida.

-Blaine es el chico del que les hablamos, el que salvó Sebastián cuando nos atacó el rapiñador.

-¿Un mundi? ¿Por qué estaba un mundi en esa fiesta? - Preguntó Eliot.

-Él es un Nefilim, él no lo sabe, yo lo sospechaba y esta noche le aplique un _iratze _y…

-Espera. - Interrumpió Mary. - ¿Le pusiste una runa? Kurt eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, el chico pudo convertirse en un repudiado, ¿te das cuenta? Pudiste matarlo. - Kurt miró al piso, él lo sabía pero Blaine se veía tan mal y tenía que hacer algo, lo importante era que Blaine estaba recuperándose ¿no?

-El chico se estaba desangrando, gracias a Kurt no está muerto. - Hablo Sebastián. Esa era otra cosa que Kurt amaba de su _parabatai_, siempre lo defendía y Kurt hacía lo mismo, a veces se preguntaba qué haría sin ese chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Y dónde está el chico? - Preguntó el Fabray mayor.

-Está en el cuarto al lado del mío y sus amigos están al lado de Sebastián.

-¿Trajeron a mundanos aquí? - Preguntó Eliot irritado.

-No los íbamos a dejar ahí con esos vampiros. – Dijo Kurt. Eliot suspiro y miro a su esposa con ojos de súplica.

-Chicos mejor vayan a sus habitaciones y traten de no cometer más imprudencias en lo que queda de la noche. – Les dijo Mary, Kurt y Sebastián asintieron y salieron de la vista de los mayores, caminaron a sus habitaciones en silencio, se pararon al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del ojiverde, Kurt lo contemplo por una momento, se veía bastante cansado, solo se deshizo de uno de los vampiros pero eso era suficiente, después de lo que su tío le obligaba a hacer los años que vivió con él Sebastián odiaba dañar a las personas.

-Gracias. - Le dijo acariciando su mejilla suavemente, le dio un largo beso en la otra mejilla. - No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Tú no dependes de nadie, Kurt, y mucho menos de mí y creo que lo sabes perfectamente. - Sebastián puso su mano sobre la de Kurt y la alejó de su mejilla antes de entrar en su habitación. Kurt se quedó parada frente a la puerta, Sebastián estaba equivocado, él era su _parabatai_, era su mitad, sin él estaría incompleto. Con un suspiró se encamino a la habitación de Blaine.

* * *

La lucidez estaba volviendo a Blaine, no sentía ningún dolor o molestia en su brazo, en realidad estaba bastante cómodo, trato de abrir los ojos pero no logró.

-¿Aun no despierta? - Escucho la inconfundible voz de Kurt.

-No. - Contestó Quinn.

-¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Enserio está bien? ¿Por qué me estas mirando así? ¡Contéstame! - Blaine intentaba levantar los parpados pero entre más intentaba más sentía que era absorbido por la oscuridad nuevamente.

-Creo que él... - La voz de la chica y una vez más todo fue oscuridad.

Blaine abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces para adaptarse a la luz de los rayos de sol que entraban de la ventana, recorrió la mirada por la habitación al darse cuenta que no era la suya, flashes de la noche anterior invadieron su mente, vio su brazo asustado pero este estaba envuelto en vendas, su visión periférica capto un movimiento, Kurt estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero estaba empezando a moverse.

-Papá. - Sollozo aun sin abrir los ojos, su expresión estaba llena de angustia. - No, papá no me dejes. - El castaño empezó a retorcerse en el poco espacio que tenía, su rostro estaba rojo y húmedo.

-Kurt. - Susurró Blaine. Los sollozos de Kurt aumentaron, el morocho se deshizo de las cobijas que lo cubrían y se acercó a Kurt. - Kurt, despierta. - Agitó sus hombros levemente, el llanto del castaño paro y abrió los ojos de golpe, atrajo a Blaine en un abrazo, su respiración estaba agitada, su aliento chocaba con el cuello del ojimiel provocándole escalofríos. - Todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo. - Blaine enredo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt sobando cariñosamente su espalda. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y los chicos se separaron inmediatamente.

-Hey. - Dijo Quinn notablemente incomoda al entrar así. - Al fin despertaste. - Kurt se quedó dándole la espalda a la rubia, Blaine y Quinn se miraron unos segundos antes que ella hablara de nuevo. - Kurt, mamá quiere hablar con nosotros, con los seis, iré por Hunter, Nick y Seb, los veo en el comedor.

-Sí, gracias, Quinny. - Dijo Kurt con voz ronca.

-No tarden. - La chica salió cerrando la habitación detrás de ella.

-Bueno. - Kurt se levantó limpiando sus mejillas. - Es mejor que nos vayamos a Mary no le gusta esperar. - Kurt salió de la habitación seguido por Blaine, el morocho no despego la vista de la nuca de Kurt ni siquiera para ver en qué lugar estaban, bajaron por unas largas escaleras y caminaron por un pasillo hasta llenar a unas grandes puertas que Kurt abrió de par en par, en el centro del cuarto estaba una gran mesa, a la cabeza de esta estaba alguien que Blaine no pudo ver por lo cubría un gran periódico, el castaño se sentó cerca de esa persona y Blaine frente a él.

-Buenos días. - Dijo una voz femenina detrás del periódico.

-Buenos días. - Contestaron Blaine y Kurt al unísono, la mujer bajo el periódico, doblo y lo puso sobre la mesa, era idéntica a Quinn, solo que con una expresión más dura, estaba mirando con una ceja encorvada a Blaine. El ruido de unos fuertes pasos se acercaba al comedor, Sebastián entró momentos después, besó a la rubia en la mejilla y se sentó al lado de Kurt, al ver sus ojos llorosos se acercó a susurrarle algo a lo que Kurt asintió, el ojiverde lo miro con una sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla. La ira emanó de Blaine, su respiración se agitó estaba seguro que saltaría sobre la mesa para golpear a Sebastián pero el carraspeo de la mujer rubia lo distrajo.

-¿Y su hermana? - Les preguntó a Kurt y Sebastián. _SU_ hermana. Eran hermanos, Blaine rodo los ojos para sí mismo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Fue por Nick y Hunter. - Kurt contestó. La felicidad de Blaine se desvaneció, no había pensado ni por un segundo en su hermano y su mejor amigo por estar tan concentrado en Kurt.

-¡Blaine! - Hunter entró a la habitación seguido por Quinn y Nick, corrió hasta Blaine y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. - Me tenías tan preocupado enano.

-No me llames así. - Dijo Blaine fingiendo enojo.

-Como digas chaparro. - Hunter se sentó a un lado de Blaine y Nick del otro. Una chica castaña y de baja estatura con una distintiva nariz se encargó de servirles el desayuno, Blaine obtuvo un par de waffles y una gran vaso de jugo naranja. Se sorprendió de que ni Hunter ni Nick preguntaran nada, trato de concentrarse en la comida en su plato como todos los demás pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia enfrente al ojiazul que jugueteaba con la comida del chico a su lado, eso lo molestaba aunque no debía, Sebastián era su hermano además de que no tenía derecho a celar a Kurt. La pequeña castaña se acercó a Quinn, demasiado cerca, para servirle jugo, la rubia se sonrojo ante la cercanía, Blaine miro a las demás personas en la mesa para ver si se dieron cuenta pero todas estaban concentradas en otra cosa así que mejor siguió comiendo.

-Hay que hablar sobre lo que paso anoche. - Dijo la rubia mayor cuando todos terminaron de comer. - Yo soy Mary Fabray, Quinn, Sebastián y Kurt son mis hijos, todos nosotros somos Cazadores de Sombras.

-¿Cazadores de Sombras? - Preguntó Nick.

-Así es, somos una raza creada por el ángel Raziel, él mezclo su sangre son la de los humanos para poder crearnos y proteger a la humanidad de los demonios.

-¿Cómo los superhéroes? – Pregunto Nick. Hunter le dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Creería que están completamente locos si no hubiera visto esa... esa… masacre anoche. – Intervino Hunter.

-De lo que les quería hablar es sobre la posibilidad de quedarse aquí. – Dijo Mary.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos?

-Porque ustedes son como nosotros, Kurt puso una runa de curación en tu hermano, solo los Cazadores de Sombras pueden tener runas sin que les afecte, él es uno de nosotros, por lo tanto tú y tus padres también lo son. – Hunter miró a Blaine con tristeza, Blaine sabía lo que estaba pensando, ni él ni su padre eran como el morocho.

-Blaine no es mi hermano biológico, papá lo adoptó después de la muerte de mi madre. – Dijo Hunter con la cabeza gacha.

-Oh, perdón.

-No se preocupe, Blaine puede quedarse, si es lo que quiere. – De pronto todos los ojos estaban sobre el morocho, él no quería quedarse, no quería abandonar a su familia pero tal vez si se quedaba podría averiguar quién eran sus padres y que extraña cosa era él.

-Yo… yo… - Tartamudeó el ojimiel.

-No tienes que responder ahora, puedes pensarlo. – Dijo Mary suavemente. Blaine asintió.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, gracias por todo. – Hunter se levantó y salió del comedor, Nick y Blaine lo siguieron hasta la entrada sin mirar atrás.

-¡Blaine! – Gritó Kurt, los tres chicos pararon en las escaleras de la entrada al Instituto. Kurt corrió hasta llegar a Blaine. – Piénsalo bien, sería un honor enseñarte a ser un Cazador de Sombras. – El ojiazul besó su frente y corrió de nuevo al interior.

-Vamos Blaine. – Lo llamó Hunter. El problema era que no sabía si quería irse, tenía que hacer una elección, el chico de sus sueños y la oportunidad de saber quién era en verdad o las personas que los cuidaron y le dieron amor durante 17 años.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4  
_

Blaine estaba recostado en su cama combatiendo una batalla interna, Kurt era tan lindo y quería conocerlo mejor y compartir su mundo pero no quería abandonar a su padre y a su hermano, los amaba demasiado para hacerlo.

-Enano sabes que sea cual sea tu decisión siempre serás mi hermano. - Dijo Hunter desde la puerta de la habitación. Blaine dio un resoplido.

-Lo sé pero aun así estoy confundido, quiero saber que soy, en serio lo quiero pero si me quedó con ellos no sé qué pasara con ustedes.

-Nos podremos seguir viendo, te puedo ir a visitar, tú puedes venir todo estará bien.

-No lo sé.

-Tengo una idea, piénsalo hasta que papá regrese, mientras puedes ir a ver a Kurt y hablar de él sobre ese cosa que son ustedes… Cazadores.

-Tienes razón, mañana iré a verlo.

-Dulces sueños pequeño Cazador de Sombras. - Hunter salió de la habitación dejando a Blaine listo para dormir, al siguiente día iría al Instituto a ver al hermoso chico de ojos azules.

* * *

-Kurt. - Sebastián tocó la puerta de la habitación de Kurt. El ojiazul se levantó adormilado para abrirla.

-Pasa. - Dijo regresando a su cama, se acostó y cobijo, dio unos golpecitos en colchón para que su _parabatai_ se acostara con él, Sebastián lo hizo inmediatamente. Kurt se acurruco junto al cuerpo de su amigo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Preguntó inseguro Sebastián, algo demasiado raro en él.

-Normalmente no pides permiso para hacerlo. - Kurt cerró los ojos y abrazó por la cintura a Sebastián.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Blaine, si tu odias ser Nefilim? - El ojiazul se tensó inmediatamente, era verdad que nunca le gusto ser un Cazador de Sombras pero después de matar a su primer demonio eso cambio, le gustaba la adrenalina y el peligro como en la fiesta de Harry, amo deshacerse de todos esos vampiros, era asombroso la gran satisfacción que le dejaba combatir a los "chicos malos", tal vez después de todo la vida de un Nefilim no era tan mala como siempre pensó.

-No lo odio, acaso tú nunca te has preguntado cómo sería tener una vida normal.

-Nuestra vida es normal, somos Cazadores esto es lo que hacemos, no somos unos cobardes para vivir como mundanos... bueno al menos tú no lo eres.

-¡Sebastián! - Kurt miro a Sebastián enojado. - No vuelvas a decir eso, tú no eres un cobarde, eres la persona más valiente que haya conocido en mi vida.

Las comisuras de los labios del ojiverde se levantaron formando una pequeña sonrisa. - Gracias Kurt. - Besó su frente y juntos más sus cuerpos. - Es mejor que duermas mañana será un día largo.

-Quédate conmigo. - Pidió Kurt cerrando los ojos.

-Siempre. - Susurró Sebastián. - Siempre contigo, Kurt. - Kurt se quedó dormido reconfortado por los brazos de su _parabatai_ alrededor.

* * *

Blaine estaba frente a las gigantescas puertas del Instituto de Nueva York, había despertado muy temprano esa mañana para visitar a Kurt, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer que a duras penas pudo conciliar el sueño. Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió a su llamado, empujo la puerta llevándose la sorpresa de que ésta se encontraba abierta, entro esperando encontrar a alguien rápidamente pero no había señales de vida, subió las escaleras a las habitaciones, la puerta de la primera habitación estaba entre abierta, Blaine camino hacia ella dirigido por los leves gemidos que se escuchaban del interior, abrió un poco más la puerta para tener mejor visión, era la habitación de Quinn, la rubia estaba en su cama besando salvajemente a la pequeña castaña que les había servido el desayuno el día anterior, estaban claramente desnudas aunque cubiertas por las sombrías sabanas de Quinn, tal vez si alguien más viera eso, alguien más... heterosexual diría que sería sexy ver a dos chicas gimiendo de placer por sus insaciables besos pero Blaine solo hizo un mueca y cerró la puerta lo más silencioso posible.

Siguió su camino un poco desconcertado por lo que acababa de presenciar, escuchó una puerta abrirse y se escondió detrás de una pared.

-¿Te he dicho que las noches que paso contigo son las mejores? - Escucho decir a Sebastián.

-En realidad si lo has hecho. - Dijo la dulce voz de Kurt. Blaine se asomó con cuidado por la pared, Sebastián estaba frente a Kurt usando solamente un bóxer azul, el morocho debía admitir que se veía atractivo si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba saliendo de la habitación de _su_ Kurt. La puerta de la habitación de Quinn se abrió y la chica castaña salió abotonándose la camisa, Kurt la miró sorprendido y de pronto tomo a Sebastián besándolo apasionadamente, el corazón de Blaine se paró al ver eso, sintió las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos, la castaña parecía aterrorizada al darse cuenta de su presencia de los chicos, Kurt le hizo señas con la mano para que se fuera, la chica salió corriendo sin hacer ruido, cuando se perdió en las escaleras Kurt se separó de Sebastián con un suspiro.

-Eso no me esperaba. - Dijo Sebastián confundido pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kurt seguía con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Es mejor que vayamos a desayunar. - Sebastián lo miro confundido pero asintió.

-Te veo abajo. - El ojiverde camino dos habitaciones más lejos y despareció en una. El suspiro de Kurt llenó el pasillo, el chico se dejó caer contra la pared cerrando los ojos. Blaine limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado y camino hacia él.

-Hola. - Susurró frente a él. Kurt abrió los ojos asustado.

-¿Blaine? - Kurt miró hacía ambos lados del pasillo antes de tomar la mano del morocho y jalarlo a su habitación. - No puedes estar aquí. - Le reprochó el ojiazul.

-Soy un Cazador de Sombras tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí. - Dijo el morocho fríamente. Estaba molesto por lo que vio aunque no tenía derecho alguno.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre los derechos de los Cazadores de Sombras? - Preguntó Kurt irritado.

-Por eso estoy aquí, lamento ser inoportuno pero mientras tu disfrutabas la noche yo no podía dormir pensando en lo que soy. - Kurt lo miró confundido.

-No sé de lo que estas hablando pero tengo que advertirte algo, si tu aceptas la propuesta de Mary nunca...

-¿Por qué la llamas Mary? - Interrumpió Blaine. - Se supone que es tu madre ¿Los Cazadores de Sombras pueden tener relaciones con sus propios hermanos?

-¿Qué? Mary Fabray no es mi madre, soy Kurt HUMMEL. - Blaine recordó el día que conoció a Kurt, por supuesto que él le había dicho su nombre, había sido un estúpido por no darse cuenta antes.

-Si ahora lo recuerdo. - Blaine bajó la mirada al piso.

-Blaine tienes que escucharme, ser un Cazador de Sombras no es fácil, debes hacer muchos sacrificios entre ellos esta...

-Kurt. - Sebastián abrió la puerta completamente vestido de negro, si se sorprendió de ver a Blaine ahí no lo mostró. - Ven... Vengan los dos. - Dijo un poco ansioso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mis padres están hablando en el estudio estoy seguro que es sobre el ataque. - Kurt fue hacia su cama y abrió un gran cofre delante de ella. Saco tres aparatos parecidos a unas pequeñas trompetas de colores. Le lanzó uno rojo a Blaine, uno verde a Sebastián y se quedó con una negra.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? - Preguntó Sebastián analizando el objeto en sus manos.

-Ian me los consiguió así podemos escuchar mejor.

-¿Ian? ¿El brujo idiota? - Blaine sintió a Sebastián tensarse a su lado, Kurt pareció notarlo también, sonrió a Sebastián.

-Es sólo mi amigo Sebastián te lo he dicho miles de veces. - Espetó el ojiazul.

-No me importa que tengas miles de "amigos" - Uso los dedos de sus manos para hacer comillas. - Pero él es un completo idiota.

-Él exactamente como tú.

-Como sea, no me interesa. ¿Sabes que existe una runa para que podamos escuchar mejor? - La rigidez en los hombros de Sebastián no desapareció, su voz era firme y fría, Blaine nunca pensó escucharlo hablarle de esa manera a Kurt, con él parecía dejar de ser tan prepotente. Kurt no respondió, solo miró a su amigo confundido. -Vamos. - Sebastián salió de la habitación y Blaine no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo, él también estaba enojado con Kurt y aún más después de la mención de sus "amigos", Sebastián lo miró sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez deberías regresar con Kurt. - Dijo Sebastián aun mirando al frente. Blaine miró atrás de él, Kurt no estaba por ninguna parte.

-No, te acompaño... Parecía algo sorprendido. - Comentó Blaine titubeando.

-Creo que está demasiado acostumbrado a que sea el idiota que siempre anda tras él a pesar de saber que nunca recibiré nada más que una amistad. - Blaine se sorprendió de la sinceridad de Sebastián, apenas y se conocían y ya le estaba diciendo todo eso y estaba seguro que al ojiverde no le agradaba ni una pizca.

-No te culpo, es difícil no hacerlo. - Trató de reconfortarlo Blaine. Sebastián puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciendo callar a Blaine, abrió la puerta de una habitación oscura y entró, el morocho miró a ambos lados de pasillos y entro detrás de él. El cuarto estaba oscuro pero logró distinguir a Sebastián junto a la pared con la cosa que le dio Kurt. Blaine imitó su posición, se sorprendió al escuchar claramente las voces de la habitación continua.

-Son solo rumores, rumores de submundos. - Escuchó decir a un hombre.

-No son solo rumores, lo que sucedió en la fiesta del protegido de Derek es una prueba contundente, lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar al líder de todo esto. - Dijo Mary Fabray.

-No podemos confiar en los submundos. - Blaine miro como los verdes ojos de Sebastián oscurecieron ante el comentario del hombre. - Dalloway es uno de ellos ¿cuándo lo entenderás? - Ahora Blaine pudo ver la confusión en el rostro del ojiverde.

-Derek es y siempre será mi hermano, yo no le daré la espalda como tú lo hiciste con tu hermana. - Sebastián resopló.

-Mary entiende el ataque solo fue un desagradable accidente.

-No lo fue, no me importa lo que digas, avisare a la Clave sobre esto. - Unos fuertes pasos sonaron seguidos del sonido de una puerta cerrándose fuertemente. Sebastián se desplomo en el piso abrazando sus rodillas.

-Sebastián. - Blaine se arrodillo a su lado. - ¿Estas bien?

-No sabía que tenía una tía... Ni un tío submundo.

-No sé qué es un submundo pero no debe ser tan malo, al fin de cuentas es tu tío.

-Tú no lo entiendes los submundos son... inferiores. - Dijo el ojiverde en voz baja.

-Escucha, nadie es inferior a nadie. Deberías estar feliz.

-¿Por enterarme que mis padres me han mentido por años?

-De enterarte de que tienes más familia de la que pensabas, yo daría lo que fuera por conocer a mis padres. - Sebastián lo miro unos segundos antes de pararse y salir de lugar, sin duda ese chico era extraño.

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, seguía pensando en la forma en que le habló Sebastián, su voz nunca había sonado tan fría cuando le hablaba, siempre era cariñoso aun cuando reprendía al ojiazul lo era, Sebastián solo usaba ese tono de voz con Eliot; Kurt se sentía tan mal en ese momento, no quería estar mal con su _parabatai_, ellos nunca se habían separado o peleado de verdad desde que Sebastián regresó de Europa.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es un submundo? - Escuchó la voz de Blaine acercarse.

-Enano no estoy de humor para tus preguntitas de mundi. - Contesto Sebastián sin humor.

-No soy tan pequeño. - Kurt rio cuando los chicos entraron a su habitación porque en realidad Blaine si era bastante pequeño. - ¿Por qué estás riendo?

-Porque pareces un hobbit. - El humor de Kurt mejoró cuando Sebastián se sentó a su lado mirándolo confundido. - Es una película. - El ojiverde le dio un asentimiento sin más importancia.

-Escuchamos a mis padres hablar. - Comenzó Sebastián. Blaine se sentó a su lado y extrañamente le dio una sonrisa amistosa. - Ellos estaban discutiendo sobre el ataque en la fiesta, mi padre dijo que sólo fue un accidente pero mi madre dijo que su hermano piensa otra cosa... - Sebastián miró a Kurt esperando su reacción pero el ojiazul sólo bajo la mirada a sus manos. Kurt sabía que Mary tenía un hermano desde un año atrás, lo descubrió una noche que durmió con Harry, trató de escabullirse en la penumbra y así escuchó a Mary y su hermano Derek, el líder de la manada de Harry, conversar sobre el pasado, Kurt no hablo con nadie sobre lo que escuchó, ni siquiera a Sebastián. - ¿Por qué demonios no estás sorprendido?

-Yo... - Kurt miró a Sebastián con la mirada llena de culpa. - Yo ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué? - Dijó Sebastián en un susurró. - ¿Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste? ¿No me dijiste que mi tío es un hombre lobo? ¿No me dijiste Derek es el hermano de mi mamá? ¡Maldita sea, Kurt! Has visto lo mal que lo he tratado cuando estoy junto a él y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo, ¿qué clase de amigo eres? - Gritó desesperado el ojiverde. Kurt no contestó. Sebastián salió con la cara completamente roja.

-¿No irás tras él? - Preguntó Blaine atónito.

-Él necesita estar solo. - Contestó simplemente el castaño.

-Pensé que eras diferente. - Blaine salió de la habitación. Kurt se recostó en la cama y gritó de frustración sobre la almohada, el día había empezado tan bien y ahora estaba mal con su _parabatai_ y con el chico bonito. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dormir, tal vez las cosas estarían mejor al despertar.

* * *

Sebastián salió lo más rápido que pudo del Instituto, las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos pero no las dejó salir, llorar era para débiles, eso le había dicho siempre su tío. Corrió al único lugar que le daba paz en Nueva York, unos de los edificios más altos de la cuidad, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, se sentó en una de las orillas permitiendo al viento chocara con su rostro y desordenara su cabellera castaña, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación.

-¿Sebastián? - Una voz poco conocida hablo detrás de él. Hunter se sentó a su lado con precaución. - Este lugar es genial, siempre vengo aquí cuando tengo que pensar en algo seriamente. - Hunter miró a Sebastián pero al no recibir respuesta giró su vista de nuevo al frente.

-¿Cómo es tener una vida normal? - Preguntó Sebastián sin mirarlo.

-Mi vida es buena, eso creo, mi padre es asombroso al igual que Blaine, mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de ella, de hecho el primer recuerdo que tengo es cuando Blaine llegó a casa, nosotros somos muy unidos y también tan diferentes, vamos a la escuela como cualquier otro chico normal, tenemos una banda, citas, amigos, tareas, deberes... En realidad una vida normal es bastante aburrida.

-Al menos no tienen que matar a seres inocentes. - Hunter lo miró confundido.

-Tú... ¿Has matado a alguien?

-Desde los tres aunque hace tiempo que no lo hago.

-¿Desde los tres? ¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes?

-En realidad las cosas son algo diferentes, un niño cazador recibe sus primeras runas a los 12 pero se encarga de matar demonios hasta los 18.

-¿Y qué hay sobre ti? - Sebastián miró a Hunter, la mirada del chico estaba sobre él llena de curiosidad, la claridad de sus ojos hizo que sus demonios internos se tranquilizaran.

-Mi estúpido padre me envió a Londres con su hermano, ese hombre era un monstruo, me entrenó desde el primer día que llegue, yo apenas y sabia caminar pero si no quería hacer lo que decía me dejaba sin comer, algunas veces me golpeo, a él le gustaba cazar submundos y torturarlos, el día de mi cumpleaños número tres en me encerró en un cuarto oscuro, en medio de la habitación había un chico de unos 16, era un licántropo, estaba inconsciente y bastante golpeado, tenía sangre chorreando de su ceja y sus labios, mi tío me dio un cuchillo y me dijo que me dejaría salir hasta que lo matara y lo hice, después de eso yo mataba todo el tiempo para ganarme sus buenos tratos. - Hunter se acercó al ojiverde con los brazos abiertos pero al ver la expresión confusa de Sebastián se detuvo y solo le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro.

-Supongo que eres un gran guerrero.

-Eso fue lo que dijo mi tío en su lecho de muerte pero no lo sé, no he peleado o dañado a alguien desde que murió, no me siento capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo murió?

-Un vampiro lo cortó la garganta.

-Eso debió ser horrible.

-El bastardo se lo merecía, dañaba a seres inocentes y era prejuicioso igual que mi padre... Igual que yo.

-A mí no me pareces un bastardo prejuicioso.

-Eso es porque no me conoces.

-Todo lo que te pasó fue horrible pero debes dejarlo ir, tienes que pensar en el futuro no en el pasado, piensa en ello, Seb. - Hunter se levantó y dejando a Sebastián pensando, tal vez el mundano tenía razón, se había torturado a sí mismo por años culpándose por lo que su tío lo obligo a hacer... Pero si él hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para negarse a su tío todo estaría bien.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde la última vez Kurt vio a Sebastián y Blaine, todo ese tiempo estuvo en su cuarto hasta que Rachel le informó que Mary lo esperaba en el comedor. Quinn estaba sentada al lado de su padre y Mary estaba a la cabeza como siempre, Kurt se sentó lo más lejos posible de ellos.

-¿Kurt sabes dónde está Sebastián? - Preguntó Mary, Kurt soló negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, le diremos a él después. Hay noticias...

-Rumores. - Corrigió su esposo.

-Se dice que el ataque a la fiesta a la que fueron fue planeado, todos esos neófitos fueron creados para atacar la casa de Derek, no sabes cuál era su objetivo pero tenemos que averiguarlo y también quien es su líder, esto es un problema pequeño, los Cazadores adultos nos haremos cargo pero ustedes deben tener cuidado y estar aquí antes de las seis...

-¡Joder duele! - Sebastián entró a la habitación, Blaine y Hunter estaban a su lado ayudándolo a caminar. La ropa de Hunter estaba manchada de sangre igual que la de Sebastián, el _parabatai_ de Kurt tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Hijo ¿qué sucedió? - Mary se levantó alterada y ayudo a Sebastián a sentarse. Kurt se levantó y corrió al lado de su amigo.

-Malditos vampiros. - Se quejó Sebastián mientras rasgaba su pantalón con un cuchillo dejando ver tres rasguños profundos en su pierna. Kurt sacó su estela de la bolsa de su pantalón y se apresuró a dibujar una runa sobre la piel de Sebastián.

-¿Qué les sucedió? - Preguntó Eliot al lado de Sebastián.

-Un vampiro atacó a Sebastián. - Dijo Blaine entre profundos respiros.

-¿Dónde? - Dijo Quinn sin quitar la mirada de su hermano.

-A unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, Sebastián lo mató pero él logró hacerle eso y había más, estaban saliendo de algo en la pared... Un portal o algo así, eran demasiados, ayude a Seb a levantarse y venir, en el camino encontramos a Blaine. - Explicó Hunter. Kurt terminó de hacer la runa, vio como la herida se iba cerrando.

-¿Vampiros saliendo de un portal? Eso es extraño. – Eliot no mostro ninguna preocupación por su primogénito.

-¿Estas bien Sebastián? – Preguntó Mary acariciando la mejilla de su hijo, Sebastián asintió. – Llévenlo a su habitación, Eliot acompáñame. – Eliot y Mary salieron del Instituto.

-Voy por el botiquín para limpiarte. – Quinn besó la mejilla de su hermano.

-Llévalo a su habitación. – Le dijo Kurt antes de que la rubia desapareciera en el pasillo.

Kurt ayudo a Sebastián a llegar hasta su habitación, una vez ahí lo hizo recostarse.

-Perdón por gritarte en la mañana. – El tono de voz que Sebastián siempre usaba con Kurt había vuelto.

-Perdóname tú a mí por no estar para ti hoy. – Kurt abrazo a Sebastián.

-Ya que es hora de los perdones. – Hunter se acercó a ellos rompiendo el abrazo. – Perdón por insistir en venir por ese camino, Seb. – Kurt miró a Hunter con curiosidad, el chico no quitaba los ojos de su_ parabatai_ y además ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos juntos?

-No es como si tú supieras lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Qué hacías con él? – Preguntó Kurt a Sebastián ignorando al hermano de Blaine.

-Digamos que nos encontramos, nos separamos y nos volvimos a encontrar. – Respondió Hunter claramente molesto por ser excluido. Kurt lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Es hora de irnos. – Blaine jaló el brazo de su hermano interrumpiendo su guerra de miradas contra Kurt.

-Mejórate Sebastián. – Dijo Hunter con una sonrisa ¿coqueta?

Los hermanos salieron del cuarto pero unos minutos después Blaine regresó.

-Te veo mañana. – Le dijo a Kurt antes de besarlo en la mejilla y salir corriendo. El rostro del ojiazul se tornó totalmente rojo, sentía cosquillitas en su estómago y en la piel donde Blaine lo beso.

-Él te gusta. – Dijo Sebastián sacándolo de su ensoñación, Kurt no miró con la boca entre abierta, el ojiverde no se veía enojado. – Se ven lindos juntos. – Agregó con una sonrisa triste. Kurt sonrió también, Sebastián siempre lo celaba con todos, hasta ese momento, Kurt estaba feliz por la comprensión de su amigo, comprensión que tal vez tenía algo que ver con Hunter y si era así Kurt no lo quería saber.


	6. Capítulo 5

Dos meses sin actualizar ¡Mil perdones! No he tenido tiempo y cuando lo he tenido sólo me quedo viendo la hoja en blanco pero al fin, después de tanto, les traigo el capítulo.

Para los fans de Cazadores de Sombras: ¿Ya vieron la película? Cambiaron muchas cosas pero la ame :3

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

-Entonces, las estelas sirven para dibujarnos runas y las runas... ¿nos dan súper poderes y nos sanan? - Pregunto Blaine, analizando todo lo que Kurt le había dicho en las dos últimas horas.

-¡No! - Kurt soltó una carcajada, estaba siendo muy divertido enseñarle a Blaine. - No nos dan súper poderes, nos dan algunas habilidades como la fuerza, valentía...

-Y también hacen que los humanos no te vean. - Completo Blaine.

-Ese es el glamour.

-Ouh. - Blaine hizo un puchero que le pareció adorable a Kurt.

-¿En serio? - La risa de Hunter resonó en la sala de entrenamiento. Kurt gruño. Hunter había llegado con Blaine y desde el momento en que vio a Sebastián no se había separado de él. Y lo peor, no dejaba de reír, el ojiazul ni siquiera sabía de lo que reía, Sebastián no era tan gracioso.

-No es gracioso, fue humillante. - Sebastián tomo un cuchillo y lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación dando justo en el blanco.

-Eso es impresionante. ¿Cómo logras dar en el blanco?

-Todo es cuestión de táctica. - Kurt se sentó en el piso junto a Blaine al mismo tiempo que Sebastián tomaba otro cuchillo. - Mira al frente. - Hunter siguió su orden. Sebastián se paró justo de tras de él. - Toma el mango cuchillo con fuerza. - Sebastián ayudo a Hunter, tomo su brazo y lo dirigió hacia tras. - Respira. - Dijo en su oído. - Lanza. - Con las manos unidas lanzaron el cuchillo dando justo al lado del anterior lanzado por Sebastián.

-¡Lo hice! - Chilló Hunter y abrazo a Sebastián.

-¿Él siempre es así? - Susurró Kurt a Blaine.

-¿Cómo? ¿Meloso? La mayor parte del tiempo pero ahora está exagerando porque... - Blaine guardo silencio y miro hacia otro lado.

-Porque... - Kurt lo incitó para seguir hablando.

-Le gusta Sebastián.

-Oh. - Claro que eso Kurt ya lo había notado, más por las miradas de perra que le lanzaba Hunter.

-Es raro, él nunca se había interesado por un chico en serio, ha tenido varias novias y aventuras de un día con chicos pero esto es diferente.

-Ouh. - Kurt bajo la mirada, mordiendo su labio.

-Tal vez... - Kurt suspiro, mirando como Hunter y Sebastián bromeaban. - Tal vez Sebastián esté interesado también pero si así es, no funcionaria.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Un Cazador de Sombras no se puede relacionar con un mundano. Bueno, yo le he hecho pero... - La voz del ojiazul se fue apagando al ver como Blaine apretaba los puños. - Pero no fue nada importante. - Agrego rápidamente.

-¿Qué no fue importante? - Preguntó Sebastián, ahora de pie al lado de Kurt.

-Nada, ¿terminaste?

-Sí, tengo que hacer algo. - Kurt y Hunter lo miraron con ceño fruncido. - Es hora de irme. - Sebastián huyo de la mirada inquisitiva de los castaños. Hunter trato de seguirlo pero Blaine impidió.

-Hunter ¡basta!

-¿De qué?

-Creo que Sebastián ya tuvo una dosis suficiente de ti.

-¿Crees que se fue por mí? - Pregunto Hunter, afligido.

-No. - Respondió Kurt. - Él no se fue por ti.

* * *

-Tengo que admitir que me sorprende verte aquí, Sebastián. - Sebastián asintió silenciosamente. - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias. Derek, yo lo sé. - El licántropo se sentó en el sofá frente a Sebastián.

-¿Sabes qué?

-Hey tío me... - Harry entro a la sala pero se paró en seco al ver a Sebastián. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Sebastián se levantó del sofá.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es si estás en la casa donde vivo y con el líder de mi manada. - El ojiverde apretó la mandíbula.

-Te dije que no te importa. - Dijo irritado.

-Harry está bien, ve a tu habitación. - Intervino Derek.

-Pero tío...

-Obedece Harry. - El chico gruñó pero obedeció a Derek.

-Tú no eres su tío. - Sebastián clavó su mirada en la del hombre lobo. - Eres el mío. - La boca de Derek cayó abierta. - Yo solo vine a pedirte perdón por cómo te he tratado... Sé que piensas que soy como él... - Sebastián respiro con fuerza para tratar de sonar normal. - Yo no... - Su voz se rompió. - Yo no soy como mi padre. - Sollozó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Derek lo envolvió con sus brazos. Sebastián tomo la camisa de su tío y la aprisiono en sus puños, aferrándose a él para no derribarse en el piso. No le importaba que el idiota de Harry lo escuchara llorar, él solo quería llorar lo que nunca antes había podido hacer.

-Lo sé, sé que no eres como él.

* * *

-Blaine es hora de... - Kurt guardo silenció. Frente a él estaba un Blaine completamente sudado, ya no tenía puesta su sudadera, su camiseta negra sin mangas se le ajustaba al cuerpo y sus rizos se le pegaban a la frente.

-Kurt, Blaine es genial. - Quinn habló emocionada. - Él es sin duda un Cazador, lo tiene en la sangre.

-No es para tanto. - Blaine se encogió de hombros. - ¿Kurt? - El morocho pregunto preocupado.

-¿Ah? - Quinn se rio de la cara de impresión del castaño.

-Yo tengo algo que hacer. - La rubia le guiño un ojo a Kurt antes de salir de la habitación.

-Creo que estoy aprendiendo bien. Todo esto es grandioso, no puedo esperar para contarle todo a papá. - Kurt salió de su transe al escuchar eso último.

-Blaine, si tú aceptas quedarte con nosotros, vivir como un cazador, no podrás ver más a tu familia, ni a tus amigos.

-¿Qué?

-Es una de las nuevas leyes, muchos Cazadores han conocido mundanos de los que se han enamorado y han abandonado el mundo de las sombras. Ahora está prohibido tener cualquier relación con ellos.

-Pero tú lo has hecho. - Kurt mordió su labio inferior, indeciso de confesarse ante Blaine.

-Yo... Solo Sebastián sabe sobre eso.

-Pero sus padres no han dicho nada sobre mi hermano.

-Porque creen que pronto decidirás quedarte aquí y lo olvidaras. - Los ojos de Blaine se veían igual que los de un cachorro herido.

-Tengo que irme. - Dijo, tomando su sudadera.

-¿Volverás? - Pregunto Kurt, preocupado. Blaine se volvió a mirarlo antes de salir.

-No lo sé.

* * *

Blaine caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, sin poner verdadera atención a su destino. Todo se estaba complicando. Quería estar con Kurt. Quería entrenar como lo había hecho ese día. Pero también quería a su familia. Si algo le enseño su padre es que nada es más importante que la familia.

Había tomado su decisión cuando un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer de rodillas. Su cabeza fue cubierta por una tela negra.

-¿Es él? - Dijo una voz masculina.

-Sí, es el chico, Will estará feliz con nosotros. - Una dulce voz femenina hablo.

-¿Segura? No le veo parecido. - Se quejó el hombre.

-Te digo que es él. Seguro se parece a la madre.

-¿Quién son ustedes? - La voz de Blaine sonó en un susurro.

-Somos tus nuevos amigos, si te portas bien te dejaremos vivir unos días más. - La mujer estallo a carcajadas.

-Basta de hablar. - El morocho sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

* * *

-¿Porque alguien querría matar a tu manada? - Derek tomo un trago de su café.

-Tengo sospechas, pero por ahora no te puedo decir nada, Sebastián. - El ojiverde suspiró resignado, había estado tratando de obtener información pero con su tío era imposible. - Mejor hablemos de ti, tenemos que recuperar los años perdidos.

-Yo... Yo solo entreno, es lo único que se hacer. - Derek puso su taza en su mesita ratonera.

-¿Tienes pareja? He visto como miras a Kurt. - Sebastián se atraganto con su propia saliva. Derek comenzó a reír. - Si no me quieres decir está bien.

-No es eso, Kurt y yo, no funcionaría y creo que ahora solo quiero redimirme, aunque sea un poco.

-No tienes nada de que redimirte, lo que paso no fue tu culpa.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Tu madre me lo conto, y lo siento, tal vez yo podría haber hecho algo, podría haber convencido a tu madre que te quedaras conmigo mientras tu padre recapacitaba.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, Derek.

-Pero...

-No. - Sebastián interrumpió. - Déjalo ir Derek, yo estoy tratando de olvidar todo, tú has lo mismo.

-Derek. - Harry entro a la habitación poniéndose una sudadera gris. - Voy a salir.

-No lo harás. - Dijo Derek, tranquilamente.

-¡¿Por qué? - Harry pregunto tan indignado que hizo reír a Sebastián.

-Harry hay vampiros por ahí tratando de matarnos.

-Pero tengo una cita.

-Te dije que no. Regresa a tu habitación. - Harry le dio a Derek lo que a Sebastián le pareció una mirada asesina y regreso a su habitación.

-Creo que es bueno no vivir contigo, eres viejo gruñón. - Se burló el ojiverde.

-¡Hey! Solo soy diez años mayor que tú.

-Como digas. - Sebastián se levantó al ver una gran foto sobre la chimenea, camino hasta ella guiado por la joven de cabellos rubios al lado de otros jóvenes. - Es mamá. - Los verdes ojos de chico se pusieron brillosos, recorrió con su dedo la enorme sonrisa de la joven de la foto. - Ella se ve tan feliz, nunca la he visto sonreír así.

-Fue ella empezaba a salir con tu padre.

-Este es mi padre. - Sebastián señalo al joven que abrazaba a la chica rubia. - ¿Quiénes son los demás?

-Son sus amigos, Carole Hudson, André Motta, George Pierce, Kate Hummel y Caesar Puckerman.

-¿Kate Hummel? ¿La madre de Kurt? - Sebastián observo detenidamente a la hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules. - Son idénticos.

-Como dos gotas de agua.

-Espera. - El ojiverde reflexiono. - Pensé que mis pares no conocían a los padres de Kurt.

-Ellos pensaban lo mismo, no sabían que Kate se había casado con Burt Hummel y había tenido un hijo.

-Que hermosos amigos. ¿Quién es ella? - Sebastián señalo una niña de aproximadamente tres años que estaba escondida casi por completo detrás de las piernas de su padre.

-Ella es Annie Fabray, tu tía.

-¿Tan pequeña?

-Ella tendría solo unos pocos años más que tú.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Era una cazadora, una grandiosa cazadora, pero unos vampiros la atacaron y la convirtieron, como sabes no hay nada peor para los Fabray que los submundos así que todos le dieron la espalda, ella enloqueció, rompió los tratados y Caesar Puckerman tuvo que asesinarla.

-¿Enloqueció?

-Sí, ella mato a todos los amigos de tus padres, la madre de Kurt incluida.

-¿Kurt lo sabe?

-No, es tu decisión si se lo quieres decir o no. - Sebastián sonrió a si tío.

-Tú en realidad eres grandioso ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. - Derek le guiño el ojo.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en el pasillo continuo a la habitación donde estaban, Derek corrió hacia él con Sebastián detrás de él. Una ventana se había cerrado provocando el ruido, alcanzaron a ver a Harry desaparecer al final de la calle.

-Este chico me matará con su rebeldía. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

-Te acompaño.

* * *

-Me estás empezando a estresar. – Se quejó Quinn ante el incesante tintineo de los dedos de Kurt contra la mesa.

-Ya debería estar aquí. – Dijo Kurt, mirando una vez más a la entrada del Instituto.

-Tal vez conoció a alguien o está con ese chico, Hunter.

-Tenemos toque de queda, Quinn, debía estar hace tres horas aquí. Sé que algo le paso, algo no está bien.

-Solo te estas sugestionando, estoy segura que está bien.

Alguien golpeo fuertemente dos veces la puerta, Kurt corrió a abrirla solo para desilusionarse, Hunter estaba completamente mojado frente a él.

-Sebastián no está. – Kurt intento cerrar la puerta pero Hunter puso el pie para impedirlo.

-Blaine no está por ninguna parte. – La boca de Kurt se abrió y a la misma velocidad se cerró.

-¿Qué?

-¡KURT! – Derek corría bajo la lluvia para llegar hasta los jóvenes. – Sebastián… yo…. Harry…. – Balbuceo al llegar a la entrada.

-¿Derek? – Mary y Richard Fabray aparecieron detrás de Kurt.

-Hermana, lo siento, fue mi culpa. – Derek cayó de rodillas frente a Mary. – Él me estaba ayudando y yo lo perdí de vista y… fue mi culpa. – Mary se hinco frente a él, tomándolo de los hombros.

-Derek, cálmate ¿de qué hablas?

-Se llevaron a Harry y a… Sebastián. – Kurt se deslizó por la pared con sollozos silenciosos.

-¿Quién se lo llevo? – Derek miro a Richard apenas notando su presencia.

-Los vampiros, ellos están en algo, han estado muy extraños. – Kurt se levantó de repente, casi cayéndose en el proceso.

-Tenemos que buscarlos, tal vez, tal vez Blaine este con ellos.

-Creo saber dónde están. – Dijo Derek, llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

Soy malota, me tardo en actualizar y cuando lo hago secuestran a Blaine xP

Para que no se enojen...

¡En el próximo capítulo habrá un KLISS!


End file.
